Living Life During a Summer Break
by MomentsOfHappiness
Summary: After the death of his beloved Godfather Harry decides to have fun. Living the liffe he knew his parents and Godfather wanted. With new look and some training and of course his inheritance from both Godfather and parents.


Disclaimer: We all know this shit but for the sake of making it official. I do not own Harry Potter as there are owned by J. K. Rowling and trademarked by her (I think) and we all know that we wish to own it and make loads of money. I take my change at changing but unfortunately no money will be made of this.

AN: This is my first story ever ever ever. I have many ideas before but this will be the first one I will print or technically post would be a more correct word. I know that I have a bad grammar so if you see anything wrong please say it to me and I might correct it if i take time to it. Also I don't know if I will continue it, as it was just a spoor of moments. But I think that i will sadly not write on it regularly if I write it to the finish line. But please do leave some comments on how you think it was and what could be better and feel free to leave some suggestion on how I could continue with the story.

The story will be about a Harry during the summer before 6th year. It starts in the middle of the summer a couple of weeks after the will reading of Sirius. And on how he decides to live his life. See it how it unfolds chapter by chapter.

~~Things of Will and Improvements~~

Sitting in his kitchen on Grimmauld Place with his face in his arms with tears streaming silently down his checks in the middle of the night thinking back to the past year and of what he had lost his Godfather and the battle at the Ministry where he and his friend had venture last year and battled Voldemorts inner circle barley coming out alive.

Thinking back at the last week and remembering of his inheritance that Sirius and his parents had given him

_Flashback_

"_The last statement of sound and mind of Sirius Orion Black Head of The Ancient and Noble House of Black hereby declares my last will". The Goblin reader begun reading to the people gathered around in the room._

"_I Sirius Orion Black the last member of the Ancient and Noble house of Black hereby declares my last will of sound and mind leave me entire estate to Harry James Potter, which would be the family home, summer house in French and a cottage in Switzerland tied to a skiing resort which you own. Along with the estate I leave you the entire fortune with the exceptions of some few things and all business of the Black Family which consist of a partnership in a Law firm, Ogden Brewer and of course the Skiing Resort. The Black family fortune considering of two separate vaults one being the Black Vault and the other my personal Vault 711 and the Black library. The Black Vault being nearly drained because of financial support to You-Know-Who during the first war leaving it down to nearly one hundred thousand galleons and my personal Vault consisting of ten thousand galleons and some personal books that I and your father wrote. Along with the earthly possession I leave you the Title Head of Black such will make you emancipated making you a legally adult wizard with all its rights such as practicing magic outside of school, vote in the Wizengamot and making your own choices._

_I also leave me closet friend Remus Lupin my brother in all but blood ten thousand galleons in which you are to buy some decent cloth and not the rags you are wearing. _

_To the Weasleys I'm leaving a sum of five thousand galleons for being the family that he never had and to go on a deserved vacation trip._

_To Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks I reinstate you to the Black Family even although I do not know why you would want to be in the Family again and twenty thousand galleons._

_I also leave a personal letter to Harry Potter my Godson"  
The Goblin ended and continued saying "If those named in the will would please come here and sign these papers stating that you have heard, received and taking part of the will reading."_

_Moving himself from the chair and walking towards the desk and signing the papers he was given a wooden box, and a letter addressed to him._

_After everyone had taken their things and signed the papers everyone sat themselves back in their chairs letting the Goblin take word again. "If everyone would please leave the room beside Lord Potter-Black."  
_

_End of flashback_

"I'm filthy rich with everything that my parents and Sirius left me." Harry said to his owl and looking at his watch that said it was only 3 a.m. "What do you think? should we go the library and continue from where we last left yesterday? "

Moving himself inside of the library and picking up a book about advance transfiguration that he had started to read last night during one of his sleepless nights. "What do you think girl, do you think I can be an animagus like my father?"

Seeing that the sun coming up waking him and casting the tempus charm showing him that it is five in the morning, getting himself up and marking where he was in the books he walks towards the gym in the house he found in the start of the summer where he had trained every day since. Lifting weights and training some boxing and basic martial arts.

Moving in to the gym to start his regular warm up with some laps in the pool for a good thirty minutes, after that to lift some free weights, bench pressing and cardigo training after that to start training some jujutsu and to throw punches and kicks at the bag hanging from the ceiling. Around seven Moody and Tonks come in to join him in the gym. "Wotcher Harry" Tongs greeted him before diving in to the pool to swim.

Harry rounding up his sparring with an animated dummy with a powerful choke to make it lifeless and still showing that he made it unconscious due to the blood flow to the brain being stopped, throwing it away and rising up and move to the dual stage. "Ready for some dueling Potter?" Moody asked and started to stretch.

"When I'm not?" Harry answered and raising an eyebrow. "Hey Tonk, wanna do some sparring in the ring after?" "You are on if you can walk after being manhandled by Mad Eye." Was the answer from the pool.

"Ready when you are old man" Harry said and sneering barley able to dodge the first spell thrown at him. Countering it with a wandless curse and a verbal _bombarda_ spell to throw him off his feet, Moody throwing up a shield to counter the bombarda spell but having to duck the wandless curse only to be pushed to the defensive, conjuring objects to either absorb or take the hits from the spell. Seeing that his tactics only would push him around he changed and start using area of effect spell and move up closer to Moody only to be hit with a _expelliarmus _and be throw back on his back to roll back up on his feet and throw a series of cutting and stingers and conjuring lots of small stones that he threw at Moody throwing him back on his feet and making him bleed only to get the same tactic used against him.

Diving forward to avoid the stones hitting him he quickly rolls up on his feet and use _sectumsempra_ hitting Moody dead on he finish him with a body slam and a choke. Releasing him after he tapped, Harry summoned his wand with a flick of his wrist and bowed to him only to be tackled by Tonks. "Ready to take little ol' me on? Or are you to tired?" she teased him and gave him a hug. "Just because you are not tired doesn't mean I will beat the crap out of you." He answered and pushed her off his back and moved towards the boxing ring.

"First one to be knocked down?" Tonks asked while putting on her gloves and warming up by moving her arms in wide circles around her and changing her hair to something shorter and more practical. "On your mark." She said and placing her in her stance with her hand in guard.

Harry not wasting any time started everything with a round kick hitting Tonk in her ribs only to get hit with an upper cut in his face. Moving back to asserts the situation he starts to move around her trying to hit her only to have her move around easily and gracious and getting some punches back. Although not as strong as his but a lot faster than his he moved up on her corner her only to have her kicking him in his right thigh. Grabbing her leg he gets control of her and starts hitting her move her towards the corner. Tonks not wanting to be cornered swipes with her free leg Harrys knees to make him fall backwards and land on his back. To straddle him and punch him in his face responding by back-bending and throw her off balance he sit out and does an arm bar on her. Tonks knowing when she is defeated taps out so that he releases her. After being released she gives him a hug and clap his hand to help him up and says "Well I'm off for some breakfast. Think that Molly has some done?"

"I dunno, I gonna run for a while." Harry responded and drank some water.

~~Of Embarrassment and Flushing~~

Smelling food downstairs Ronald Weasley immediately jumps out of his bed and runs down for breakfast. Being the first at the table he begins filling his plate with the food and stuffs his mouth full of food. Seeing that his girlfriend Hermione and sister coming down the stairs he wave to them and say "Mornin'" only have it sound muffled by the food. Hermione seeing this look at him and scolds him for his lacks of manners.

Soon the table is filled by the household except of Harry whom comes out of the gym with a bare chest and missing the looks that the approving looks the girls give him.

Seeing Harry and getting lost in her own imaginary Tonks started to play with her food while thinking about Harry. _Damn that boy and his fine body, those arms are to die for. And the stomach, what would I don't do to run my hands over that! And the cute part is the he is missing all the looks he gets from me, Hermione and Ginny. I wonder how many girl that have noticed? And look at Hermione blushing and Ginny liking her lips hungr . I wonder what they think about. Oh know! He is looking at me! What should I do!_ Tonks thought and become interrupted when she noticed the he starred at her playing with her food. She starts to fumbling with her hands to think about an excuse only to hit her bowl and throw what was on it on Arthur who being hit a bowl of cold milk and cereals jumps in his seat and drench himself in hot coffee. "Hehe, sorry Arthur. Here let me." Tonks said mortified and waved her wand cleaning him off only to see Harry chuckling for himself at her discomfort and the twins roaring with laughter she tries to sink beneath the table flushing red and muttering about stupid, hot good looking Harry whom should have the decency to wear a shirt over his perfectly sculpted body with those perfectly arm and stomach.

Harry going up to his room he puts on a t-shirt and goes down to join breakfast only to see that Hermione, Ginny and Tonks had left the table. Raising his eyebrow in question to Ron who did not notice and continued to eat his meals looking like a pig he only shrugged his head and sits down in front of Remus and beside the twin Fred and George.

~~Past Things and Future Things~~

"O My God! Did you just she him! And he have hided that body of his all these years! That should be illegally to do that!" Ginny screamed out falling back on her bed with a big sigh and closing the door.

"Mhm! I nearly get off by just looking at his perfectly body, I mean Ron is not near that kind of body! And he is my boyfriend!" Hermione said flushing trying to shake of some of her memories she had with Harry during their fourth year.

"Tonk what were you thinking about at the table?" Ginny asked.

"How I want to ravage his body and how much I hate that he is so good looking while loving it." She said sitting down in a chair changing her hair back to her usual bubbly pink while looking at Hermione "what are you thinking about Herms?" and casting a spell to lock the door.

"Ohm nothing special …" a red fleshing Hermione answered looking away. "At least nothing I want to talk about."

"Does THE Hermione Jane Granger Fancy The Boy Who Lived even if she is seeing my stupid git to brother?" Ginny accused Hermione smirking at her obvious discomfort.

"No no, nothing like that. I promise!" Hermione defended herself while being even redder if that was even possibly not daring to look her in the eyes.

"You slept with him did you not?" Tonk said smirking at Hermione going redder then before and flushing down her neck. "Does your boyfriend know?" Taking it as a no when there was no response she continued "You should tell him, he should know since they are best friend."

"He would only be jealous of him again and I don't want to ruin their friendship." She said looking down at the floor not even bothering to hide the truth.

"And how did it _happened_?" Ginny said looking upset at Hermione with her arms crossed over her chest.

"If you must know, in our fourth year after the Yule ball after that Ron screamed at me Harry searched for me and found me and things happened." Hermione said "Promise you won't tell a soul about it!"

Getting nods from everyone in the room she found a book and started reading. While Tonks and Ginny started gossiping about various thing

~~Towards a Summer of Living~~

Standing in front of his mirror and checking himself over making sure he looked good with his blue faded jeans and white t-shirt. Trying to fix his hair to lay down he in the end finally admits defeats that his hair is the only winner of his never ending struggle to tame it. Leaving the room and in the hallway he is seen by Ron who walks up to him and ask why he is all dress up for. "I'm going to a party that a friend of mine is having at her place." He answered.

"Who is you friend with? And why was I not invited?" Ron asked jealousy at Harry.

"Because she did not invite, it's not harder than that Ron geez." Harry answered and looking at Ron.

"You always get everything! You got money, fame, you are invited to parties! What do I got! Nothing but hand me downs things!" Ron yelled "At least Mom won't let you go that party." He said with a final smirk on his face.

"We will see, but I have to go. Won't be late you know." Harry said and left Ron in the hallway looking red and frustated.

Coming down in to the front door and putting on his black leather jacket Mrs. Weasley came up to Harry asking where he is thinking he is going. "I'm going to a party that my friend is having." Was the answer she got from him.

"No you are not young man, you can't leave this place. It's not safe for you to do that." Mrs. Weasley said and grabbing his arm and started to drag him back to the living room where Remus and Tonks where sitting and chatting. Looking up they saw Mrs. Weasley drawing Harry in to the living room. Both standing up to ask what was happening only to hear Harry say calmly "Mrs. Weasley, please release me. I'm not a young boy anymore that you can hide or chide away I'm an adult."

"No Harry, you are sixteen and a boy. You will not leave this place. It's for your own safety." Mrs. Weasley chided at him.

"Molly you should release him. He is not your son and he is an adult and by such he as a right to do what he want." Remus said and went to Harry's defense. "Yes Molly you should. This is his house and you are a guest after all." Tonks added.

"He is just a kid! We as adult are responsible to make sure he is safe and protected. And Headmaster Dumbledore put us here to protect him and that is what we will do!" Molly screamed at them and working up herself in a fuzz.

"You know, I'm right here so don't talk like I'm not even here! And it's my fucking life we are talking about! I do as I want with it and you are not to decide what and what not I shall do." Harry said annoyed to her dropping the temperature in the room by several degrees.

"Don't you see Harry that I'm only locking out for your best. You are after all just a kid." Mrs. Weasley said a bit calmer then before

"You should listen to Mom Harry. She only looks out for your best you know." Ron said while walking in and shot stares at Harry placing himself in one of the couches in front of the fire place.

Soon the argument started become more and more lauder and Mrs. Weasley only working herself to a bigger fuzz and getting redder and redder. Only reach her limit yelling at everyone in the room "I have raised six boys and one girl! I know what its best for Harry here."

Harry who only had been quiet during all this tumult finally yelled out angry "Everyone shut the fuck up! This is my house and it's my rules, and it's my life and I will do whatever I want with it! And that's final."

Everyone taken aback at what he had said just sat there stunned and in silence not excepting that from Harry. And the he would just leave the room.

~~After Match p1~~

"Well I did not except that from our boy" Fred said to his twin with the biggest smile on his face reaching from ear to ear. Hearing everything that was said downstairs along with his brother.

"Yes, he has grown up and become a big boy." George answered also he with a big smile plastered at his face

Both of them entering the living room where all the residents where sitting quiet and shooting glares at each other. "Hey everyone" the twin said in simultaneous at everyone in the rom.

"Molly you should not have screamed at him nor forced him to stay here all summer. He is his own man and he can take care of himself." Remus said to Molly

"Remus you should see what I try to do for him, I only wants what's best for him! And he definitely doesn't know that." She answered red and flushed.

Soon the entire room separated with the twin going back to their shop in Diagon Alley to prepare for tomorrows business, Ron and Hermione going hand in hand with Ginny following them back to the girls room. Leaving the adults left there staring at each other. "Remus, would you want to join me in the gym?" Tonk asked Remus.

"Sure thing Tonk, might as well blow off some steam." He answered back to her and started to follow her.

~~Party for Life and Joy~~

Apparating to the location where the party where to be held he heard music pumping from the house. Coming inside he was hit with music and some random girl giving him a hug wearing nothing but a blank tank top and some black knickers. Walking inside of the house he saw Katie Bell the Gryfindor seventh year Quidditch Chaser leaning over a table talking with one of her friends giving Harry a good look on her ass.

Coming up behind her saying hello she startles before she realize it's Harry and gives him a hug and a glass of something containing liquids and alcohol in it. Drowning it and takes out a packet of smoke giving a questioning look if it was okay to smoke inside and only to get a shrug back he lit its and inhaling the smoke and blowing it out. "So have are you doing Katie?"

"Well I'm better now when I have seen you looking all good and dress up." She says intoxicated and giggling at him.

Only able to laugh at her Harry drowns another drinks and feel it go all to his head, drowning another on everything start to spin. Being drag up to the dance floor by Katie and trying to dance while not sober was an interesting experience according to him, she placing her arms around his neck and snuggling closer to him so that her chest is pressed against him.

Soon someone come up with the great idea to play beer pong. Setting everything up toke more time than one could think it would take to set up five rows of mug to play with. Filling them up with beer two teams where selected one of them consisting of Harry, Katie and some random girl the other team of Katie's friend and some other random people whom he did not know.

The game being to hit the other teams cups with a boll and have them drink up first while everyone was chanting on and cheering them on and seeing the other team drink up and spilling on themselves and slamming the mug down on the table trying to look smart was an hilarious sight.

The opposite time hitting one of the first teams cups making it fall and quickly trying to solve the beer Katie reached for the mug and lifted it only to have it spilt on Harry making his t-shirt. Katie being drunk as she is started to try to take his shirt saying that he could not wear since it was all wet from beer.

Taking off his shirt all the girls sighed at seeing his body some of them trying to approach him only to get pushed away by Katie who claimed him by kissing him in front of everyone.

Soon the game was forgotten and Katie dragged him away holding his hand out of the house saying the they should get him home and into his bed.

Harry stopped and pulled Katie to him kissing her right on the lips trying to slip his tong into her mouth. Only to be smacked on his chest by Katie saying that it will have to wait while her hands travelled down on his stomach, he grabbed her and apparated outside his home whispering in her ear "Harry Potter lives on Number 12 Grimmuald Place" Lifting her up bride style she starts to giggle, he carries her up to his room. When entering his room Katie jump down from his arms and push him against the door and claims his lips with her own, placing her arm on his chest rubbing on of her legs on his legs.

Harry grasping heir waist lifting her up turns around and push her up on the door while his hands goes inside of her blouse up to her bra unclasping it she responds by wrapping her legs around him and kiss him harder letting his tongue inside of her mouth wrestling for dominance. Scratching him on his back drawing some blood only made him tear her blouse away on the floor leaving her in only hear jeans.

Pulling her hands up into his hair and laced into it she whisper to him "Please Harry" only to be kissed and bitten on her neck gasping and moaning. He takes her to the bed throwing her down on it. He slips his hands inside of her pants and starts to trace his finger outside her knickers making her moan and drawing him into a kiss. Getting bolder he slips his hands inside of her she gasp for breath and starts to trace her fingers on his back and twisting some of his hair in her hands and scratching harder and harder begging him to continue she finally hits it gasping for breath she starts kiss him and cross her leg around him, spinning around so that she is on top of him. Placing her hands on her hips she starts to remove her pants leaving her naked in front of him throwing them at the door she slides down and starts to unzip him and removing his pants she grabbing his shaft. Slowly she takes him in her mouth sucking on it like you do on a lollypop. Seeing him grunt she stopped and straddled him and pushed down herself on him. After they both came she rolled over to her side panting only to have Harry spooning her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Falling asleep in his embrace with the covers barley cover them they soon was dead sleeping.

~~The Bird and the Bee~~

In the morning around 9 a.m. Mrs. Weasley started to cock breakfast to everyone and one hour later everyone was down eating. Thinking that Harry might be still asleep and that Ron had not woken him up she went to fetch him.

Opening the door she waved her wand to put on the light she saw two person in the bed one of them clearly a girl nestling up on the boy both steadily asleep. Screaming and waking both of them and making sure that everyone raised up to see what the rampage was all about. Remus being a werewolf was the fastest of them stopped at the door laughing at the sight of a clearly confused Harry, an dizzy girl and a yelling Weasley.

"Harry get up this instantly and leave that hag! You are too young for this!" Mrs. Weasley screamed on top of her lungs. And continued her rants "I have not learned any proper manners!"

"Wha? What all this 'bout?" Harry asked looking at Mrs. Weasley to hear a response from his side "Who summed a banshee? Make it go away!" she said and snuggled closer drawing the blanket over her head.

"Molly, please let them wake up and dress themselves. I think that you are only making them more confusing." Remus said while Arthur grasped his wife shoulder steering her out of the room.

"What is all 'bout?" Katie asked with an after day look. "Is it breakfast I smell?"

"Yes I think its breakfast you smell, wanna have?" Harry asked climbing out the bed and untangled himself from the sheets. "Where is my t-shirt?

"I think it at the party." Katie said holding up her blouse inspecting the damage to it. "What did you do to it?"

"Ripped it off from you obviously." He said putting on a pair of jeans and finding a shirt to put on and handing her a hooded jumper.

Both being decent dress vent down to the kitchen to have some breakfast only to be met by silence from everyone except Remus, Tonks and the twin who all smirked and the later of them also said hello to Katie whom flushed by this knowing that they will pick on her whenever they had the chance.

"Harry, you can't just sleep with a woman that is not proper. And with an older woman!" Molly shrieked and said to Remus "You see, he is not responsible enough."

"I think he did very well, he went to a party had some fun, and get home with a beautiful girl." Remus said grinning at Harry and Katie "And he is young and stupid and this is how Sirius had wanted him to live his life."

Shocked at hearing what Remus said hand seeing an embraced Katie he burst out laughing at the entire situation. "Mrs. Weasley you have no say in how I want to spend my live. So just quit it it's as Remus said, my life and I do what I want with it."

AN: This is the first chapter and I hope you liked it. I know it might not be to the standard to the most of the fics but I think it defiantly not on the bottom either. Maybe below average.

Some facts about this story:  
I know that I don't have mention anything about he have trained and acquiring his skill and knowledge. But that would just be boring to write about. Use your imagination and if not just think that he has hidden more then he lets on. Such as he studies more than his friend was aware of and about his martial arts skill, it called training by trial and error, I know I mentioned a dummy just think of it as a magical dummy that moves and shows the movements of the moves he does. And about the gym, I got the idea reading a fic don't remember which. But thanks to that writer anyway.

About "magical powers" he WON'T be an amazing snap of his finger super over charged wizard with a grudge with everything that moves. Even if I do find them amusing I like well written and a bit realistic. No "my" Harry will learn his skill and not be able to beat everyone just because he suddenly starts to train on his skills. He will be above the average student of course and have some skill else it would not be fun. He will also be not as shy as he is in the book so he will have some life and party and drink and sleep with girls. I always found it ridiculous that he never went the whole yard with anyone because just face it, he is famous.

That I think was everything, please do ask question and leave reviews on the fic it would help me if I know if you liked it or not. The basic you know.

Interlude for ~~Past Things and Future Things~~

Hermione have a flashback for when she slept with our boy H. J. Potter

_Flashback_

"_Hermione! Wait don't run away!" Harry yelled after her while trying to catch up with her._

"_Now Harry, I know you will only take Rons side of it. Just leave it." Hermione said red eyed sulking_

"_Now I don't. I think it was wrong of him for yelling at you. He doesn't deserve to have you as a friend after hat he said like everything should be handed to him."_

"_Thank you Harry." She said throwing herself in his arms putting her head on his should crying softly._

_Walking back to their common room, she saw a door and drew him in it and kissed him. Harry being Harry tried to stop her but she slapped his hand away and continued to kiss him. Finally able to remove himself from and holding her he asked her the question "What the fuck Hermione?" _

"_Harry please, I want to. Just for tonight." Hermione said grasping his forearms. "I need to feel closure and I want it to be you." Before she started to kiss him and unbuttoning his shirt._

"_Hermione, I see you as my sister it is wrong. Totally wrong." Harry said once again removing Hermione from him. _

"_Harry please, for me." She said looking at him tear eyed._

_Seeing this he took a step forward capturing her lips saying "This will be my first"_

"_Me to" Was all she said before she took of him his shirt and jacket._

_End flashback_

AN: As I said before I think it's weird that he doesn't go down on one girl during his Hogwarts period. Sure he has not have to be a tramp but still … Oh and by the way I'm not a big fan of Harry and Ginny that pairing is just weird to me and I don't think Hermione and Ron are meant to be.


End file.
